1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, the control device being configured to execute a fuel-supply cutoff process.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-138628 (JP 2008-138628 A) describes a device that corrects the fuel injection amount such that the fuel injection amount is increased, when a fuel-supply cutoff process ends and fuel injection restarts. The device described in JP 2008-138628 A increases the amount of fuel injected after the end of the fuel-supply cutoff process, such that the increase ratio for the fuel injection amount (i.e., the ratio based on which the fuel injection amount is increased) in the case where the duration of the fuel-supply cutoff process is long is higher than that in the case where the duration of the fuel-supply cutoff process is short. Further, the device gradually decreases the increase ratio for the fuel injection amount at a prescribed rate with the lapse of time after the fuel-supply cutoff process ends and fuel injection restarts.